She's Happy, Leave It
by ninjanums
Summary: Harry returns from his travels. Pre 'Happy' series.


_**A/N: This takes place about four months after 'Happy For Now'**_

Harry leant against the gate staring at the house that had been his summer sanctuary for so long. The house where the only real family he had ever known lived. He could see movement in the window and hear the distant sound of music. They must be having some sort of party he thought.

Taking a deep breath he started to make his way up the garden path. It had been nearly a year since he had last been here. He couldn't believe how much time had passed. The time had gone so fast and yet it felt like forever.

He knew that no one was expecting him; he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione that he was coming back. He'd stopped by their little cottage, finding it empty, before finding himself outside the Burrow. And by the looks of the commotion inside the house they would more than likely be there. And so would Ginny.

Ginny. He couldn't wait to see her. She was the one he had missed the most. Her face, her touch, even her smell. They hadn't got back together after Voldemorts fall as he had planned. They had spent the months after together, and then she had had to go back to school, and he was left alone. He had had Ron and Hermione. But with all the work they were doing and their blossoming romance they started to have less and less time for Harry and he had started to fall lower and lower, until one morning when he decided he needed to get away. He left Ron and Hermione a note and sent an owl to Kingsley and apparated to the first place that came into his head.

So here he was over a year later walking down the path he had walked down so many times before.

Taking a deep breath he knocked lightly on the door after a few moments when nobody answered Harry opened the door that lead straight into the kitchen. Slipping through inconspicuously.

There was a general hubbub in the room, Ginny was stood in the arms of a man with mousey brown hair, she looked the same as Harry remembered but happier somehow, more carefree. The others all had glasses in their hands. Ginny giggled. Everyone seemed oblivious to Harrys presence in the room.

"So here's to my amazing, beautiful, talented Ginny." The Mousey brown man said raising his glass and pressing a kiss in her red hair.

There was a chorus of "To Ginny" from the others in the room.

"Thank you-" Ginny looked up, her eyes meeting Harrys as her mouth fell open. "Harry."

"No Gin, that's Byron silly!" George said, "Have you been hit in the head with a Bludger again?"

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. Everyone looked round following Ginnys eye line.

There was a shriek and Harry found his view of Ginny obscured by bushy hair as Hermione hugged him tightly. He felt a slap on his back and Hermione pulled away a wide grin on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad you're back." She said.

"Yeah, I hate to say it but I missed you mate." Ron agreed from beside him.

Mrs Weasley dabbed her eyes with her sleeve as she approached him pulling him into a bone crunching hug.

"Oh Harry dear, the families all back together now." She stroked the back of his head and then pulled away her hand still on his arm.

Harry gave her a smile pulling his eyes away from Ginny who had now stepped away from, Byron who was looking between them all.

"I must say Harry this is a bit of a surprise." Mr Weasley said from across the room. "Does this mean that you're back with us?"

"I- um- yeah." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm back." His eyes met Arthurs, who simply nodded in reply. "Sorry to crash the party." Harry offered.

"Don't be silly dear." Molly said automatically. "Now we have more to celebrate."

"What's the occasion?" Harry asked looking around the Burrows small kitchen, where most of the Weasley family seemed to be gathered.

"Ginny's been promoted from the reserve to the first team of the Holyhead Harpies." Molly said glowing with pride.

Harry looked round at Ginny.

"Holyhead- You're a Harpie?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Well that's great Gin, Congratulations. You must be thrilled, you always wanted t-" He cut himself off his voice trailing away. He shifted uncomfortably as everyone looked at him. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well don't let me stop you." He turned to Molly. "Is it ok if I go freshen up Molly?" He asked. "Otherwise I'm going to stink the house out."

"Wondered what the smell was." George called.

"Of course you can dear. You know where everything is, go on ahead." She touched his cheek.

"Thanks Molly." Harry made his way through the room knowing that they were going to talk about him while he was gone.

* * *

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror and shook his head. Ginny had been downstairs in the arms of another man. Byron they'd said. Was he her new 'boyfriend'?

"That doesn't mean anything." Harry whispered to his reflection. He splashed his face with some cold water and straightened up.

Wondering if he had given them all enough time to talk about him, he made his way out of the bathroom and back down the stairs.

"He looks so thin and tired." Mollys worried voice came from behind the hallway door.

"He's always been thin Mum." George replied.

"Well he's thinner now. I must admit I'm quite worried about him, I wonder where he's been all this time."

"You know him Molly, he just needed some time. Think about what he's gone through in the last few years. Wouldn't you want to get away from it all if you were him? Just don't pressure him to tell us anything. If he wants to tell us, if he's ready to, then he will." Arthurs voice came.

With a deep breath Harry pushed the door open and re-entered the Burrows kitchen.

The room went silent and then there was a babble of forced conversation. Harry was reminded of all those times he has walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place during the 'second war'. He always knew they were talking about him then and he knew they had been now.

"Where are you staying tonight Harry dear?" Molly asked him as he took the only available seat at the table where they were all now sat.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Umm I was thinking of going back to number twelve."

"You should stay here for the night dear, I'm sure it's an awful mess there with no one having been in there for a while, you could go back tomorrow, if that's what you want." Molly said watching him closely.

"I don't want to trouble you Molly. I'll be ok at number twelve." Harry protested knowing that he was likely to lose the fight.

"Don't be silly it's no trouble at all. Ginny and Byron are staying tonight as well," She indicated Ginny and the man sat next to him.

"If you're sure Molly." Harry said with an awkward look towards Ginny whose hand Byron had captured on top of the table and he was whispering something in her ear to which she giggled slightly before looking towards Harry, her smile faltering slightly before she looked away her cheeks pink.

"Of course you can Harry." Arthur insisted, "You're part of this family there will never be a time when you're not welcome."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. If it's ok with you?"

Molly reached across and stroked his cheek. "Of course it is dear."

* * *

The night wound down after the merriment that Harry had interrupted had resumed George having charmed the bottle of champagne to re-fill itself. Everybody had started to get a little drunk. Everyone that is apart from Harry and Ginny that was. They had both stolen glances at each other thinking the other wasn't looking and looking away quickly when they realised they were.

Hours later with everyone gone, apart from Ginny and Byron who had gone to bed early hand in hand, Harry lay in what was Rons bedroom staring at the ceiling. He hadn't slept at all, just led there. Of all the things he had expected to come home to, Ginny with another man wasn't one of them. Obviously she had moved on, he had, after all been away for nearly a year with no word to her what so ever, what did he have a right to expect?

He sighed and sat up deciding to go get a drink. He knew it wouldn't help him sleep but at least it would give him something to do for a few minutes.

Sneaking through the house so as not to disturb anyone Harry made his way to the kitchen. Moonlight shone through the window as Harry picked up a glass from the shelf and filled it at the tap. Sighing he stared at the window. Maybe things wouldn't be any easier now he was back.

There was a clatter behind him and he turned instantly to see what it was. In the rocking chair in the corner was Ginny.

"Sorry." She whispered into the darkness.

"Erm no it wasn't your fault. I'm the one sneaking around the house at night." Harry replied awkwardly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ginny asked.

"No I couldn't." He smiled, "It's been years since I slept in Rons old room. And I've never slept in there alone, it's just a little strange."

"I'm sure it is." She looked towards the window.

"How come you're sat down here in the dark?" Harry asked. His hands wrapped tightly around the glass in his hand, his feet glued to the spot.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied simply.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he watched her.

"So..... Harpies...."

He saw the corners of her mouth curl into a small smile.

"Yeah. I've been on the reserve team for since the summer and there was a space open up on the first team and by some miracle they chose me."

"You're a great player Gin, you always have been."

"Thanks Harry." She made to stand up. "I should really be going back to bed." She paused. "Before Byron wakes up and wonders where I am."

"Oh yeah, I, um..." Harrys voice trailed off unsure what to say now that Byron had been brought into the conversation.

Ginny walked towards him and stood in front of him.

"It's good to see you back." She whispered. "I don't think I said that before. Ron and Hermione will be so glad, they're not the same without you around. And Mum can stop worrying about if you're alive now."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Er thanks." He said as she started to walk away.

"Goodnight Harry."

"What about you Ginny? You and Byron?" Harry said before she left the kitchen. He wondered if he should have said anything.

He turned and saw the smile on her face at the mention of Byrons name. He closed his eyes for a moment a single thought in his head. _He'd lost her._

"We bumped into each other, literally, while I was in Egypt over the summer. And well things just went from there. I probably bumped into the only wizard in the market." She sighed. "Things are good. I'm happy." She whispered the last two words and her smile faltered slightly.

But it was enough for Harry.

"Night Ginny." Was his only reply as he turned back to the sink under the guise of getting more water. As he ran the water he heard her leave the room and start to ascend the stairs.

He sighed setting down the glass.

_She's happy, _he thought, _leave it._

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. x**_


End file.
